Divergence
by personallyinsanetoday
Summary: Imagine yourself being a factionless survivor for practically your whole life, and anything from your past being a complete blur of death and abandonment. Imagine your lonesome self was thrust into society once again, and in the midst of a war that would threaten that 'oh so perfect' society. Nora Furthrice-Stevie Knox-is put into that exact position. Follows Divergent books
1. Chapter 1

_I felt nothing but the damp grass under my feet, only daring to slip but obeying my silent command not to. It's too dangerous to look back, but I did anyway. I could still see the black outline of a dauntless soldier, following my every move, or in better words, chasing me. At the sight my head shot back to face whatever path I was following, only causing me to trip on a broken debris branch. _

_After the fall I blacked out._

"_Wake up!" A man yelled as I felt my left cheek burn a few hours later. At the touch my eyes opened, slowly at first, then completely as I saw the black again. I shuddered back in my seat, my heart pounding as I tried to move my arms that were tied behind my back. Great additive._

"_What's your name factionless punk?" The man said as I finished scanning the room, looking back at him. My rush of fear completely subsided, but I left it reflecting on my stance._

"_Don't hurt me, please I'm sorry I just needed-"_

"_Quiet!" He yelled as he retracted his arm to slap me again, leaving the same cheek in more pain then it was before as I quietly shrieked. "I asked you a question." He said as he stood in front of me, eye level as he brought a hand to my chin, moving my face to face him. "What," He started in a lower voice, me finally getting my heart rate under control. "-is your name?" _

_I stared at him for a while, our eyes piercing each others as I was still contemplating on how to kill him when I heard myself speak. _

"_Stevie." I heard myself say under my breath. "Stevie Knox." Lie. The man still stared at me, his eyes never leaving mine. Its then I notice the demon inside them, the killing machine it's supposed to be. But that doesn't bother me one bit, it only leads to a smirk on my face. _

"_Check the list for a Stevie Knox." He said as he turned his head to another dauntless black man in the corner of the room. Piercings… I realized as the man went through a small tablet in his hands. _

"_There's no Stevie Knox on here." The corner guy told the man in front of me, who turned his head to see my face._

"_Are you sure you got it right sweetie?" He said as he cocked his head to the side, his hand reaching down to a handle on his waist. As his hand slid further down I quickly raised my foot, kicking roughly on the side of his head on one of his piercings. I ended up jamming the metal into his pale complexioned face. He let out a groan mixed with a scream as the other guards in the room picked up their guns and started to shoot. At the noise I ducked and raised the chair behind my back, letting one of the bullets hit whatever tied my arms behind my back, bringing them to my face and grabbing the knife from the man's pocket. _

_As I grabbed the knife he raised a hand to grab my wrist, and with one swift movement I sliced the tip of his fingers. He didn't flinch, instead letting go as I threw the knife to a guard closest to me, grabbing his gun and shooting the other pitch black clothed men out cold. I quickly ran to the door of the room until an arm grabbed the back of my shirt. _

"_Thought it would be easy?" He spoke like a snake against my neck, a bead of sweat falling down the exposed skin. I made a struggle out of it for a few seconds, before using the back of the gun and jabbing it in his shoulder, making him let go of my back, at that instant I dropped the gun, running out of the door and through the halls. _

I woke up with a loud gasp, my hair soaking wet from the rain water leaking through the small hole in the roof of the abandoned warehouse.

_Another dream… But could it even be considered as another? For months now I've been dreaming the same thing… The man… The name… Was it supposed to mean something…?_

Any trail of thought I was in ended as a gush of new rain water fell on me, leaving me to sigh and pull off the light sheet I had covering my small yet toned body. Nothing to brag of, just the simple factionless teenage girl frame, with dark brown hair that fell over my shoulders in small waves. It reminded me of beach water… Or at least whatever I've seen of it. I sighed as the reminder of water entered my mind, and how my body was soaked from the rain.

_Relocation time_, I decided as I picked up a deep red Amity jacket a woman gave me a few days ago. I slipped it on over my wet white Candor tank top, followed by pitch black tight pants from a female Dauntless guard I practically mugged last week.

I looked over my shoulder at the small setting I made for myself. It wasn't much, just a mattress from an Abnegation giver, a stump of a tree as a side table and a silver execution table from Erudite. But my greatest possession-the one I can't even let leave my sight-was a small black box, metal, and thick. I found it in the debris of the warehouse, with a white wire wrapped around it having small dents at the tips that fit in my ears. I really had no idea what it was, but it played music, which I only heard when I was near the Amity compound. It was something I enjoyed, and used sparingly though as it had a limited battery time.

I slid the black thing in my pocket as I slipped on black Dauntless boots-also from the woman I mugged-sliding my knife into the side as I looked back one more time at the empty space.

"Bye home. See you never." I said with a starting smile, which ended up in a grin, then a smirk as I left the house.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, fellas!" I called to a pack of Dauntless men outside a door in a school building. It was already four months after I turned sixteen, and I had a choice: to fend for myself and rely on the grace of others, or to take an aptitude test and reconcile myself into civilization. At the call they all turned around, seeing me and my mixed colors.

"Think this is Furthrice, Ben?" One of them asked a man who looked like the buffest of them all. Ben seemed to look me over, before noticing the bulge in my boots. He whispered something to the one who asked him the question as I stood there with a smirk.

"I have a first name too, blondie." I pointed out to the question guy, who looked up as 'Ben' stopped talking.

"Nora Furthrice, you're coming with me." The blonde guy with the question said sternly as he walked over to me, stopping and holding up his gun. I recognized it as a signal to hand over my weapon with a slight girlish groan.

"You are all no fun." I said with a pout as I took out the black blade from my boots, tossing it over to the man named Ben. As he caught it the blonde one grabbed my arm, dragging me to and through the door, locking it shut behind us. The door clicked shut behind both me and the blonde who dragged me in, as it did, he ushered me towards a deeply reclined chair in the center of the room, which I now realized was from floor to ceiling mirrored, and a white glow coming from the center ceiling of the room. As I laid my back down on the chair I closed my eyes, feeling wires being attached to me and connecting me to whatever computer the blonde boy was near. I expected something else to happen, until I was surprised by a nudge on my shoulder. I peered open only one of my eyes as he-the blonde boy who's name I still did not know-handed me a small vile.

"Drink, and we'll begin." He told me in a soothing voice. I took the vile, drinking it down like a shot before handing it back to him.

"Whatever you say pal," I replied as I laid back down, my eyes closing but this time involuntary as I seemed to fall into a deep abyss.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I seem to return to land, I notice I'm in what seemed like a larger version of the room I was in a second ago, this time the mirrored walls are replaced by windows, showing a light drift of snow. I let the atmosphere of the room seep into my head until I hear a woman's monotone voice speak from behind me.

"Choose." She states bluntly as I then notice two baskets with two items: A long hazardous knife, and a hunk of cheese. As I see the cheese my hunger surfaces from deep inside me, but maybe this is a trap. Of course it is, it's the aptitude test; everything is a trick, you just need to follow it and be like everyone else.

With a quick intake of breath I still stood there, the woman repeating her once stated command, this time more abruptly. Still, I did nothing.

"Have it your way." She said as I turned around, expecting a large threat to come my way by the mysterious female voice.

It wasn't her, but I was close regarding the threat.

It was a large threat, but it was a dog. Not a puppy dog that could be hugged and loved, but one with a gruesome goal, snarling its filthy white teeth before letting out a grown and charging towards me. It didn't take me long to realize tables were surrounding me, so in an instinct I turned and jumped, flipping the table on its side up. It sounded like all the dog did was charge, thumping itself into the table and flopping back over, this time angry.

Now it was his turn to jump. And he did. The dog let out another snarl before taking steps back and charging with a leap over the table, turning around from the 'graceful' jump and facing me. I tried to swallow back my heart beats, but it didn't help. I needed a theory…

As the dog still faced me, an evil grin plastered on its formation of a face it-or he as I would like to assume-took a few steps forward. I tried to remember anything that happened to me relative to a dog. Nothing came up, except a bad confrontation with a lone wolf.

Dogs are decedents of wolves… So how did I deal with the wolf? Well it was the same situation really… I was against a tree, helpless at the moment with nothing but fear eliminating off of my body…

_Fear…_

Fear isn't just a state of mind; it's also something your body emits… I remembered how I told myself I needed to man up, and I stood up against the tree, so I remembered one thing. I survived on my own this far, I don't need fear getting in my way. So I stood up, and with one inhale and exhale, any trace of me being afraid escaped.

From this, the dog seemed to reply well; his snarl lowering and his stance more relaxed. I crouched down to my knees, eye level with the bog. He took a few steps closer in response to this, as I held out my hand to run over his small floppy ears.

Almost a second later the dog was gone, the entire room seeming to fade into the scenery of a bus, me standing next to a man. As I turned my head I realized who he was. No one in particular, that's for sure, but his hands were scarred and burned, tightly grasping onto a newspaper. As he noticed my stare he forcefully turned the paper around, allowing me to see a photo of a man, young but with a slight beard.

"Do you know this man?" He asked with an angered tone. It was then I found a word in the headline, reading _MURERER_. I glanced back at the photo of the man, then at the one who was standing in front of me. In my gut, I knew I should tell him I do, because somewhere I did. But I didn't. So instead I shrugged.

"I don't know… What's it to you?" I asked him not giving him a straight forward answer. This seemed to completely bother the man as he shoved the paper further in my face.

"This man is a murderer. So tell me, do you know who he is?" He asked again, the annoyance really showing in his voice this time. Again, I shrugged and looked away, through the windows at the computer generated world around me. I heard him sigh next to me, mumbling various words as a smirk crossed on my face


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a loud gasp, almost choking on the actual air as I sat up in the chair, seeing the blonde boy who I was with just seeming to stare at me, almost-scratch that-**_completely_**scaring me. As I caught my breath, he was still looking at me, which bugged me out so I hopped off from the chair.

"Alright, where am I being shipped to now?" I asked as I stood in front of him and his computer. He looked at me for almost a minute more, blinking before looking back at his computer and typing something in. I stood there, impatient and worried as he kept the look he had while he was intently staring at me as he stared at the computer. After a while longer though, he looked back up at me, blinking a few times as if to make sure I was still standing there.

"Nora-"

"Don't, call me Nora." I stated through chattered teeth. Nora was the one thing about me that reminded me of my mother-Noreen Furthrice. The name made me sick; being called the short version of my mother's name. He swallowed and nodded, glancing back at his computer.

"Your results were…" He started, as if choosing not to continue, or maybe he was just unaware of whatever situation he was in. "Inconclusive." He finished before I said anything. At this I furrowed my eyebrows together, leaning against the desk on my hands.

"My results were what?" He sighed at my response, rubbing his right temple with his thumb. I completely understood what he said, but nothing in my mind would hear it correctly. It really only meant one thing for me: death.

"Each part of the simulation is meant to… dispose of a faction." He started as I nodded. "In your case…" He released a breath as I raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." I intrigued him as he rubbed his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew this was likely but I needed to hear it from someone to allow myself to accept it.

"I am so getting fired…" He mumbled before speaking. "In your case only two were eliminated; Abnegation and Amity." He said with a sigh, looking up at me. He continued to talk about each faction and such but my face however was expressionless as I reacted to this information. I knew exactly what this meant; I was divergent, and I knew what type of future that brought you. My mother was killed for being divergent, leaving me alone twelve years out of my current lifetime.

"So I could choose what exactly, Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, getting up from the table and leaning against the mirrored walls. Blondie nodded as he typed something in the computer again.

"I'm manually entering your responses and results. You're going under as a candor." He informed me as he looked back up. I shrugged as I stuffed a hand in my pocket, the music box pocket. As he watched me he eyed my hand, nudging his eyebrows together before leaving again, muttering a: "I'll be right back."

When he did return, he held a white thick outline to what looked like the small compact black square in my pocket. He held out what I presumed was a case for it to me, nodding towards it.

"You were scanned a while ago when you came for your last interrogation, and one of the items was an 'ipod'. I researched it, and found this the last time I was able to go to Erudite. "He said as I took the case, turning it around in my hands. It was pure white, with black-grey squares in the top and a plug that looked like could fit into the_ ipod_ inside the case. "It's a charger case… It'll eventually run out of power so you can recharge it from the sun." I looked up from the case to him in front of me, completely taken back from the gift. After all, I didn't even know his name, yet he treated me more like a friend then an enemy, which is different than how anyone else ever looked at me in my life alone. Instead of saying anything though, I just nodded, slipping the case in my pocket.

"Appreciate it." I stated bluntly as I headed for the door. Opening it and waving my hand behind me in blondies direction, I walked out of the room and past the Dauntless who held up their guns until one of them put a hand up, setting them down.

"We'll notify you before the choosing ceremony." The dauntless that had them drop the guns said to me. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really? How are you going to know I didn't jump the fence in the time being?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side, watching the guards in front of me. Just then I felt a slight prick in the back of my neck, quickly turning around as a slick black haired Erudite retracted a needle.

"With this." The dauntless continued, taking a step towards me. "We'll be able to track you for a whole week, even after the ceremony. So we'll know where you are, Furthrice." He stated bluntly, like he was bored or deep down glad I was a dog to them. I shrugged as I put a light finger over the back of my neck, feeling the small area where I was injected.

"Then you'll know that right now, I'm leaving."

XXXXXXXXXX

I tapped my fingers against my thigh as my feet walked through back tracks no one would know and nobody should be. Right now, I couldn't do anything but wander, my old home not even being a possible place to go with the tracker implanted in my head. So when I saw a small group of dauntless kids jumping around the area I froze, not knowing what to do at all.

For one, I've pretty much been surrounded by myself my entire life, excluding the two or three years I actually had a mom or mother figure present. A father was completely out of the picture; I never knew who he was, and even if I did I kept it that way, not wanting to know of him and why he jet after my mother became factonless.

But this was different; this was about three or four kids in all black, looking about my age (maybe older. You could never know, they're all pretty toned) and wandering around the factionless and _my_ land. In a reflex I shoved the ipod in my back pants pocket, quickly slipping off the red amity jacket and throwing it behind me, changing my stance from alert to aimlessly wandering around. With my white tank top and the black down-wear, I could pass for a teenage candor. And that's exactly what happened when one guy turned back, seeing me as I climbed through a few staggering parts of a bridge.

"Hey!" He called, his voice deep but not exaggerated, and the tone not very welcoming. "What the _hell_ are you doing back here?" He asked as he took steps closer. As he did, I realized he **defiantly** wasn't sixteen, maybe a few years older reaching twenty.

My mind was racing, thinking of a lie to cover up, but then I realized my aptitude test and its results, and relaxed my body with a shrug. "I finished the aptitude test and decided to wander. You?" I asked him, turning the conversation away from me. It was a characteristic I remembered about candors; they either nonstop tell the truth or say enough of what they need to in order to shield it. The guy seemed taken aback as he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he stopped in front of me.

"Wow. Never met a quiet candor." He said with a glance as my clothes, using them to identify me. This was a thing in the world I lived i: stereotypes and judgment made from the surface. I scoffed as I turned my head behind me, looking for an escape route.

"It's called being reserved, dauntless muscles." I snapped back as I turned to face him, taking in his features from head to toe. He held up his hands in response, a possible smile tugging on his lips as he took a step back.

"My bad, my bad." He replied as his other friends came around him. The friends I realized after a few seconds were one female and one male, which both looked at me with the same look of confusion and annoyance the other guy had.

"Hey Four, who's your friend?" The boy asked as he glanced from me and the other guy-Four-who just shrugged, not breaking eye contact.

"I don't know." Four replied with a small grin, cross faded with a smirk. My shoulder blades seemed to tense at the question. My last name would be recognized as a factionless name, unheard of from any faction besides the one my mother fell from. My first name pissed me the fuck off, but I couldn't just state a fake name. Candor. Truth.

"Stevie." I replied as I quickly remembered the repeating dream. In a way, it's not a lie, because that's who I was; who I needed to be in some crazy way. The girl nodded as she walked up to the other side of Four, just as he crossed his arms over his chest. As he opened his mouth to speak, the girl beat him too it, causing him to shut it abruptly.

"I'm Lauren." She replied with a small smile, something I never really saw Dauntless do in the greeting of a member from an opposite faction. It seemed to contrast with the three rings in her eyebrow and the dark of her hair, but I didn't take much of it. "And that's Zeke." She finished as she pointed to the boy on the other side of Four. I nodded as a sort of 'Hello' gesture to the three of them before taking a step back, noting the new look in Four's eyes; a type of look that only matches one action, and that's deep thinking, leading to the solution of a puzzle.

"Well it was nice to erm-…" I had no idea how to speak; everything I felt myself about to say was becoming awkward, and the unsettling look in Four's eyes was well… Unsettling. "Bye!" I finished as I quickly turned and grabbed the red Amity jacket from the ground, running out of sight as fast as I could. Of course, I needed to hear them converse to each other about what I just did, to make sure they didn't think anything to suspicious, so I just waited behind a piece of a bridge with a small peep hole in it. As I slid on the Amity jacket I watched, intently listening as Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together.

"That was-." Lauren started as she kept her eyes on the ground where I stood.  
"Weird." Zeke finished for her, glancing at Four who had a small smirk on his face.

"No. It really wasn't." I heard Four say as he seemed to stare right at me, his blue eyes reminding me of one person in particular, the name on the tip of my tongue.

_It couldn't be…_ But my thought was interrupted as Zeke called them while he was walking away, making Four turn around; my train of thought walking away with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't bring myself to think of where I've seen him before as I walked through a bunch of grassland in space far between the Erudite and Candor compounds. My mind was clouding with a mixture of anticipation and annoyance-my least favorite 'A' emotions. It wasn't exactly where I've seen**_ him_**, but the eyes; the face. The piercing blue with the tough freame. _Why were they so familiar_?

I felt myself start to remember back to all the people I've ever seen or spoken to through my life. The list is short really; if you take away the few Dauntless, Abnegation and Candor I've run into. Erudite aren't people who visit the factionless often, only to throw scraps at us-explaining the execution table I had from them. Amity people usually stayed in their compound also, so their red and yellow frills weren't often seen.

I grabbed onto a thick tree branch as I began climbing, thoughts still clouding my mind. It wasn't the eyes… No those were different… But the face; the entire structure. It belonged to a woman I've known very well throughout my early years of being a part of the factionless.

Evelyn Johnson. Formerly Evelyn Eaton; spouse of Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton…

And mother of Tobias Eaton. The boy who transferred factions to escape his fathers abuse.

"Well fuck." I muttered to myself as I reached the top of tree, looking straight at the Candor compound building. As I stared ahead at the lights shining off the building I realized it was getting darker; a dark palate of purple and orange being painted against the night sky. It was times like these I almost wanted to retreat to the Amity faction, letting myself become lost in the serenity it provided. Happiness existed nowhere else it seemed, but the thing was that it was too happy; too many smiles and too much peace, it could cause anyone to go mad.

With a sigh I swung my legs over a branch by the top, tightening my grasp on a branch as my opposite hand reached into my back pocket, retracting the iPod. I felt myself smile at the touch of it. It was one of the few things I've owned that didn't irritate me in a way. As I put in the in-ear wires I scrolled through a list of songs, choosing something soft to accompany the lights.

_"Out in the garden where we planted the seeds, there is a tree as old as me. Branches were sewn by the color of green; ground had arose and passed its knees…"_

I positioned my body against the branch I was holding. It for sure wasn't the first time I slept in a tree but it wasn't something I did often. After shifting uncomfortably for a few seconds I sighed, the air around me growing suddenly cooler, then back to its moderate warmth.

_"By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top; I climbed the tree to see the world. When the gusts came around to blow me down, I held on as tightly as you held onto me. Held on as tightly as you held onto me…"_

My eyes began to wander to a close as the song progressed, the air acting as a blanket over my legs that were swung over the branch.

**_There were so many choices… Choices I need to make to define my own life_**

**_But that's the thing; I am undefined._**

XXXXXXXXXX

To Build a Home – The Cinematic Orchestra


	3. Chapter 3

_I felt nothing but the damp grass under my feet-no, this time my face. My face was against dampened grass as I was pinned to the ground by a heavily armed Dauntless soldier. As I craned my neck I saw a shiny piercing against the falling rain. _

_Piercing…_

_"Wow Knox… You can really put up a fight." The Dauntless said with a smirk, his pink fleshed tongue rolling over his lips as he tied something rough around my arms before pulling me up. I felt myself release a grunt as he did, a blade quickly reaching my neck as he stood me up against his chest. "Lets see how well you can fight when you're dead." He snarled in my ear, warming the cold ends from the rain with his own breath. The sudden change in temperature caused a chill to go down my spine as I swallowed back a particular emotion:_

_Fear._

_"You wouldn't kill me even if you were told to." I replied in a rough tone, trying my best to ignore the silver blade against my pale and exposed throat and his use of the incorrect name. At this he laughed, loosening his grip on me a bit, but realizing the better and tightening it again, hooking his foot with mine to trap me if I tried to run and escape. Smart, and defiantly not a tactic taught during Dauntless initiation. That could only mean one thing: This guy was a faction transfer from Erudite; the knowledgeable._

_"So nice of you to think of me like I had a heart." He replied in my ear again, the blade pressing further against my throat. I felt a slip of skin part but didn't think much towards it, I just sucked in a breath as I twisted my hand in whatever bound my wrist together, breaking the bone and quickly slipping it out._

_At that flash of movement, the Dauntless seemed to let go, leaving me time to kick him directly in the nuts and run; his screams of frustration vibrating off the now down pouring rain. I didn't pay much attention to his pain or my own; I ran._

_The damp grass felt familiar under my thumping feet, slightly slipping each time I stepped into a deep puddle or slump of mud. But I wouldn't let myself trip, I had to keep going. _

_That was, until I felt a piercing pain in my shoulder. I screamed._

The scream seemed to fade with me through the dream and to my reality, causing me to let go of the branch and fall face first into grass; murky gross grass. I coughed as I stood up, feeling a pain in the back of my neck and quickly slipping the iPod into my pocket. I felt the pain again, this time with a distinct beeping, getting louder when I turned my head to the left, towards where I came from the day before when I took my aptitude test. I quietly sighed to myself as I followed it, knowing what choice I had to make.

As it was a choosing ceremony.

I brushed off whatever stuck to my pants as I followed the beep, again reaching the same building I took my aptitude test in. This time, even by the back entrance, the building was full. Wide arrays of colors from Erudite blue to Amity yellow were clouding my vision. I was almost glad I only wore my white tank top and black pants, forgetting the red jacket in the tree. As I took more steps closer to the building, I felt an arm clamp around my wrist, quickly stopping my pace towards a group of Candor. At first I felt myself tense up, about to push the body onto the floor before I realized we were in somewhere public. No one would try and expose me; it would be too much.

"Where's your usual getup, smart mouth?" I heard a voice say to me, one particularly snake like in my ear, causing a small shiver to go down my spine. I opened my mouth to respond but instead the Dauntless that grabbed me turned me around in his grasp, my face meeting his and his wide arrangement of piercings on his face.

_Piercings…_

The shiver down my side tensed as I felt my blood run cold. This was not a great run in.

"Obviously not on me." I managed to reply without any shake in my voice, pulling myself from his grasp. At that, he seemed to smirk, almost acting as if he willingly let me go.

"Choose wisely." Was all he said as he turned to leave, walking to a group of more black clothed Dauntless. I felt myself exhale a breath I had no idea I was holding and no wonder I may have; it's one thing to have recurring dreams about a guy who attempts to kill you, it's another to see that guy in person. As I turned my body around and tried to shake that feeling off, I managed to slip inside the building and blend in with a group of Candor, who didn't seem to notice and kept talking; debating; anything involving the movement of their mouths and the vibration of their vocal chords. I felt myself roll my eyes as we all ended up standing in a line, separated by name.

"Furthrice?" I heard someone say, causing my hand to clench into a fist and snap my head in the direction of the source. It turned out to be an Abnegation volunteer, sorting out people among the lines. As no one seemed to react to the name being called, I walked up to the lady, who smiled at me gently and told me to stand in between two boys-both from Erudite.

The ceremony seemed to drag on around me as it started, and I tuned everything out besides my instincts if my name was called. At first, nothing really happened. Most kids usually chose their original faction, maybe a transfer here or there. Things started to get interesting however when two Abnegation kids-both with the same last name-transferred out of their faction. The sister went to Dauntless and the brother to Erudite to my surprise. It wasn't something you see every day; stiffs usually stayed quiet and stayed put.

As other names were called other transfers were made, which seemed to set a record if you ask me. Finally, I heard the Abnegation leader-Marcus Eaton-call my name. "Nora Furthrice." He seemed to say with a bad taste in his mouth. I didn't bother to wonder why, seeing as I knew the truth from Evelyn about how he abused both her and his own son. Despite being Abnegation, Marcus wasn't one for mercy.

As I walked up to the center of the room, I took the blade he held out for me. It was a part of the ceremony; drop your blood into your faction, and that faction _becomes_ your blood. It didn't take me a second to walk to the burning coals that resembled the dauntless faction. And as I folded my hand around the knife, I let the blood drop down and burn itself onto the coals, my ears erupting with cheers from the black clothed brave fools.

Survival is putting yourself to the test, using bravery as a mere reflex, and I have survived this long.  
I have always been dauntless.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the end of the ceremony, the rest of the transfers and the dauntless-born began to cheer, hustling their way out of the building and running to the stairwell. This wasn't strange for me, it was more like music to my ears where as the Stiff and Candor behind me looked so uncomfortable, but followed anyway. As we found our way to the bottom floor, I felt a scream erupt from my throat, but it was from sheer pleasure. At that, a dauntless born slapped me on the back.

"You'll fit in great!" He yelled over the commotion with a laugh. At his comment I smirked, following them to the train tracks; it was a dauntless specialty, jumping on and off moving trains. As soon as I heard the screech of metal on metal I felt almost reborn. I wasn't the girl who did anything to survive; I was the girl **_who survived_**.

As the train came into view, I heard more cheers and the thumping of feet as they ran after the train. All I did was follow before jumping up and grabbing a handle near the opening. As I pulled myself in, a wave of black followed as I leaned against the frame of the train, watching everyone as they seemed to congratulate each other. The transfers however seemed to try too hard to fit into the environment, acting tough and laid back. The only one who didn't really change their demeanor was the stiff, who was sitting in the corner with a female Candor transfer. It was weird; the only Abnegation transfer I knew of was Tobias.

Now came the main factor I didn't think about. What would he say when he saw me in the compound? It was obvious he knew I wasn't really a Candor. _And even if he didn't…_

At that instant, I heard people getting up and yelling again, and as I walked to the edge of the compartment, I saw them all jumping off the carts to a roof. So I leaned against the back edge of the cart, waiting to give myself a running start before jumping off the edge, curling myself as I came in contact with the roof.

As I stood up, I felt myself laugh, only to hear a cry from a girl, looking down the roof at a frail body. _So someone didn't make it… _I thought as I began walking to the group that was at the edge of the roof, the man who I ran into and haunted my closed eye conscience standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He started, the entire group around him erupting in cheers as they pounded fists in the air. "My name is Eric, and I will be the leader in charge of your initiation this year." _So his name was Eric… How intriguing._ "Now, in order for you to get into the Dauntless compound…" He pointed his finger below him, past the end of the roof.

"What, we have to jump?" A transfer said, almost in surprise as I heard myself scoff at his stupidity.

"No. You have to spread your wings and fly. What do you think?" I snapped back, heads turning in my direction as I shrugged. "Someone had to say it." I added as Eric seemed to slowly smirk at my comment.

"I guess you're not afraid to go first then, huh, fledgling?" He asked me as the crowd of black and white with the occasional blue and the one speck of grey spread apart, leaving me to walk straight towards Eric and the edge of the roof, which I did without a split second thought. As I leaned over the edge, I felt a hand grasp my upper arm, not moving a muscle as Eric spoke in my ear with his snake like tongue. "Before anyone else says it: welcome to dauntless." He finished with a smirk, letting go as I shot him a glare before kicking my legs over the edge and looking down at the gaping hole in the building below. I didn't let myself think; I was a factionless survivor.

So I jumped.

As I did I felt the wind rush past me, leaving me to hold onto a large intake of oxygen as I slid through the transparent air. It was exhilarating, and each second it lasted I felt myself begin to laugh before my face collided with something tight in the darkness: rope.

"Whoa there, don't go having too much fun." A thick voice I've encountered before said as they extended a hand, pulling me off what I realized was a net. As Tobias came into view I smirked, seeing he was doing exactly the same, only meaning he knew. "Going with Nora or Stevie?" He asked me in a low tone, the girl-Lauren-on the other side of the net watching us carefully but not intently to show she was listening.

"What do you think, Tobias?" I asked him in response, watching his smirk fade but a sly smile stay in its place. I looked back and forth between him and Lauren, suddenly realizing the sea of black to my right as screams from the crowd erupted, and for one reason: someone else jumped, and she was in grey.

I watched her fall with Tobias as I looked between now the three of them. A stiff… The second to jump? I was just as surprised as they were. But then I thought of something even more surprising.

"Introduce her as the first,_ Four_." I told Tobias, using his Dauntless title which caused him to smirk again.

"You got it, _Stevie_." He told me as he walked to the net, leaving me to walk to Laurens side as she was puzzled in amazement at both my gesture and the Abnegation girl's jump.

"A stiff… One of the first five to jump? Unheard of." She said aloud to both me and Tobias who brought the girl off the net. As he did, I noticed how… Peculiar she looked. She was blonde, with hair that cascaded past her shoulders-almost the exact same length as mine-and a small frame, which could be built into something deadly. Her face was also small, with an angular nose as well as soft yet piercing eyes.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." Both me and Tobias said at the same time, although I was the only one who gave her a look. She seemed laid back that Four said it but alert as I did.

"Wait a minute you're the-" I shook my head to stop her, motioning towards the girl who Tobias was getting a name out of. "Really?" She asked as I returned it with a nod. It was not in my character at all to be nice or giving or anything besides concern for my own survival, so I was just as surprised as she was. Yet, I wasn't. From the sight I knew this Stiff wasn't just another ridiculous transfer who'll become factionless in the end, she's a tough one who would to anything to _survive_. If that doesn't shout that I should at least give her the title 'First Jumper' I don't know what it is.

"First jumper," Tobias started as he held up her hand, causing the crowd to roar again. "Tris!"


	4. Chapter 4 - AKA CHAPTER TOBIAS

The rest that jumped weren't anything special, just a couple of Dauntless born mixed in with the usual Candors and Erudite. I followed in the direction where the pool of transfers was being separated by Four and Laruen, standing by the Abnegation transfer-Tris.

"I never thought Tris was an abnegation name." I muttered under my breath towards her as she shot me a look, Four giving a small speech as Lauren left with the Dauntless born crowd.

"I'm not abnegation anymore, am I?" She replied in a low tone, but one that said defiance which caused me to smirk.

"Easy there, Stiff, no need to boil." I told her, which caused her to silently laugh under her breath, yet it showed on her face how disgusted she was by being called a Stiff. It was strange for me to even bother talking to people-I was someone who was not only concerned about only myself but kept to myself.

"My name is Four." Tobias continued until a small noise peeped up from the crowd.

"Four? Like the number?" I heard a Candor girl reply to Tobias' introduction, causing me to snort as I turned my face away from the crowd. As the tour went on I disregarded almost everything he said, feeling a strange sense of… De ja vu.

"Stevie… Stevie…" I heard a voice say, but ignored it until I felt a rough hand on my shoulder. "_Stevie_," Four said sharper this time, into my ear as he gripped me by a distinct feature of the compound. The word _Chasm_ came to mind, and by the rest of Four's comment, it stuck. "Are you trying to jump the chasm railing from cold feet?" He asked me, causing a Candor boy-one who was now on 'the list'-to snicker. I rolled my eyes as I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"It's dark and wet in here. No wonder my feet are cold." I retorted as I took a step back from the railing and to the rest of the group; the Candor boy watching me with a small smirk almost making me gag. I still couldn't picture why this area was so familiar to me, considering the only compound I've ever been was the one I was born into… _Whichever that was…_

That brought an end to our tour as Four lead us all to the dining hall, which was more of one large room full of chaotic blacks-in, of course, a non racist way. As we all piled in, every Dauntless rose and began to cheer, stomping their feet in approval as I noticed Eric watching from the railings above; watching _me_ I should add. My gaze directed itself away from his cold prying eyes and to a spot on a table, in front of Tobias no less. As I sit down, he gives me an annoyed glance as I noticed the Candor who interrupted his glorious tour countless of times to his left, with Tris slipping to sit next to him.

As I grab the burger from the plate in the middle, I noticed Tobias watching Tris as she pinched the meat patty between her fingers, causing me to stifle a small laugh as he helped her. The abnegation drawn to each other despite not being abnegation anymore. What a classic.

"It's beef. Here, put this on it." He tells her as he puts it between the burger bread and hands her the thick red condiment: ketchup.

"You've never had a burger before?" The Candor asked-who I remember hearing her say her name was Christina-Tris, who looked actually quite embarrassed as she shook her head in response.

"Stiffs eat plain food." Me and Tobias said in sync again, which caused not only for us to look at each other but the few initiates around us to too.

"Well… Why?" Christina asked as an obvious attempt to settle the mood. After that Tobias finally turned his gaze back to his food, taking a bite as it looked like he tried to tune out the rest of us. I looked away only a few seconds after, not taking time to purely recollect everything from the day. This moment was enough already.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris explained as she took a bite of the burger and seemed to smile with delight. Christina watched her with a playful smirk before taking a bite of her own. "No wonder you left." She replied with another bite as Tris looked from her to the burger. "Yeah, it was just because of the food." Tris said in response to Christina, causing me to almost choke on the piece of beef in my mouth. Tobias seemed to notice as he stepped on my foot, making my body stiffen as I put down the burger, clearing my throat. I then noticed how quiet the room got and let my eyes wander to the open doors of the large dining room.

It was Eric, walking in and abandoning his post as the vulture above.

"Who's that?" Christina asked as the noise began again; Eric making his way closer our table causing both me and Tobias to shift uncomfortably. "His name's Eric. He's a Dauntless leader." Four replied in a cold tone, full of as much distaste as Marcus' when he called my name during the choosing ceremony. I watched Eric get closer, my thumb beginning to make small circles in the end of the tray under my burger in attempt to distract myself. "Seriously?" Christina began asking as she looked away from Eric and back at Four. "But he's so young." She added, receiving an approving nod from Tris.

"Age doesn't matter here." Four said coldly, giving both Christina and Tris that should have spoken for itself. Christina opened her mouth to question him further but I let out a grunt in frustration, slamming my fist down onto the table in front of her.

"My god, do you ever shut up?!" I asked her louder then I meant to as I heard someone stifle a small laugh, slipping down next to Four. It was Eric, as I should have guessed in the first place, causing me to retract my hand back to my side as the table fell silent.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asked Four, giving me another look that would have sent my leg kicking directly into his nuts if it wasn't for the fact that he was a Dauntless _Leader_.

"This is Tris and Christina." Four said in another cold yet quick tone, giving me and Eric a glance before looking down at his own tray. Eric seemed to nod at this, his eyes lingering over Christina and Tris before back at me. "You missed one." He said to Four as he gave me a small smirk. I only glared at him with a blunt expression, my mind flashing one thing in red letters: YOU HAVE DREAMS WEHRE HE TRIS TO KILL YOU. I REPEAT. YOU HAVE DREAMS WHERE-.

"Knox." I heard myself say as everyone at the table looked up at me, including Tobias who seemed surmised at my new choice in title. "Knox…" Eric repeated, as if trying it out on his own tongue would suffice his need to know more and more about me, a fascinating specimen in his Erudite eyes. "Knox." I said again, ignoring everyone's gaze as I turned back to my food, Eric turning his attention to Tris.

"A Stiff huh?" He started with a smirk causing Tobias to stiffen. It was weird-the way he would run through my mind. One minute he was Tobias, the transfer from a broken home. The next he was Four, my new instructor for Dauntless initiation. "Lets set a timer for how long you last." Eric finished with a smirk before turning back to me.

YOU HAVE DREAMS WHERE HE TRIES TO KILL YOU. I REPEAT. YOU HAVE DREAMS WHERE HE TRIES TO-.

"So what have you been doing lately, Four?" Eric asked as he began drumming his fingers on the table, attempting at what seemed like a menacing small talk. "Nothing really." Four responded with a shrug, as if to try and make this look casual. It didn't work. Tris was obviously looking between the two of them, a puzzling look as if she was trying to piece events together in her mind.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you and you don't show up. He even requested that I find out what's going on. Personal issues? Maybe even… Family, issues?" Eric asked Tobias, muttering the end under his breath so no one else would hear. It didn't work for me, who was sitting only a foot in front of Tobias, who clenched his fist around his cup at the mention of his family. Why would Eric even bring that up? Blood before faction; whatever family you left should be gone from your conscience.

"Tell him I'm satisfied with the position I currently hold." Four replied with an almost undertone, his gaze never leaving his own tray of food under him. Eric almost laughed, and quite angrily I should ad, before speaking: "So he wants to give you a job…" Eric's tone has a hint of anger, as if 'this job' was something that threatened his own position. "So it would seem." Tobias said with what almost came out as a sigh as he passed it off calmly.

"And you aren't interested?" Eric asked with an upwards glance towards me, his piercings meeting the light. The glare from the silver would have made me shiver, but his god damn eyes…

YOU HAVE DREAMS WHERE HE TRYS TO KILL YOU. I REPEAT. YOU HAVE DREAMS WHERE HE TRIES TO KILL Y-.

"I haven't been interested in two years." Four replied with another sigh in a calm demeanor, causing Eric to almost beam. So it was an occupation that threatened Eric's own… "Well," Eric started with a slight smirk faded into a grin, his eyes tracing up towards mine again. "Lets hope he gets the point." He finished telling Four as he brought his arm down on Four's shoulder, rough as in attempt for him to show pain. I watched the two carefully as Eric left, noting Four slightly loosen up as he turned back to his tray, then up to see me watching him.

"What?" He asked me, almost offended as Christina and Tris looked yet again between the two of us. I shrugged in response, getting up from the table and ignoring the rest of the conversation as well as the noise in the room before walking out.

XXXXXXXXXX

My body was relaxed, something that seemed so foreign yet it was so easy to let it intrude my posture. I almost smiled at the thought as I adjusted myself against the Chasm railing, the rushing water below causing me a slight sense of… Serenity.

"Knox? Really? I thought you'd go with Thrice or something of the sort." A familiar voice said from beside me, causing myself to slightly smirk as a patch of almost ash blonde hair came into view.

"Well, blondie," I started as I stood up straight to face him, only now realizing how young he actually looked. Not wearing all the Dauntless Soldier gear, you could see his actually well defined muscles that were the first thing anyone would notice with his exposed arms, the black v-neck t-shirt obviously a little tight around his body as black jeans hung a bit loose around his waist. As if to top it all off, he wore an almost smirk that looked more natural then I bet it was. "We can't all have such wonderful and natural nicknames." I added with a smirk as I leaned my side against the railing of the Chasm, hearing it creek from the pressure but not putting it much into my mind that it would fall.

"I don't like that." He replied bluntly while shaking his head. "That name, it sounds nothing like me." He added with a light smile as I heard myself laugh.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, Abnegation?" I asked him as I slightly cocked my head to the side, causing my hair to fall over my shoulder. Instead, he just smiled and shook his head again.

"Yes, I have actually, and my reflection agrees that I am_ very_ attractive." He said lowly as he brought his head down closer to mine, my eyes reaching his own pair of brown ones, almost similar to mine. I thought back to Eric all of a sudden as I felt my back tense; those cold grey eyes were the one thing I was already on alert for at this place, any other were just… Eyes.

"I'm sure you are." I said quietly and quickly as I stood up straight, my eyes trailing themselves to the pit where I noticed everyone seemed to die out. I didn't bother saying a 'bye' or whatever people tell each other when they depart, but I didn't even get a chance to think about it before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," The blonde boy started in his almost accented tone, holding me back as I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "You can call me by my real name if you'd like." He finished as an almost suggestion, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I turned my head.

"And that is…?" My question trailed off as his smirk faded to a genuine smile.

"Jared." He answered before nodding as if to let me go. "And welcome to Dauntless."


	5. Chapter 5

_My cold body was against the damp grass, now even more so as the rain began to downpour onto me and the earth. I extended my left arm, the one without the knife in my shoulder, and pulled myself up and away from the coming footsteps from__** him**__. I pulled myself again at the reminder before I felt pressure on the wound as the knife was pulled out, causing my teeth to clench as I held back a loud shriek of pain. So much pain, it was practically clouding my ears as the blood dripped itself from my shoulder, and used gravity as its companion as it pooled in the base of my neck. _

_"You know, I didn't expect you to be such a fighter." His breath was warm against my skin, like a thick humidity with the rain almost choking me to the point of my lungs collapsing. My body was still, almost paralyzed as I was left completely and utterly powerless. _

_"And I didn't expect you to be such a dick." I spat back as I ignored the pain in my shoulder, yet cried out from it as he added on more pressure, almost sticking his nail into the exposed flap of skin; the blood finding its way to the fabric of my shirt, allowing it to stick to my body even more so despite the rain; the thickly condensed water. _

**_Water…_**

I woke up with a loud gasp as I realized my body was doused in cold water. I didn't bother remembering how or when I ended back in the Initiate dorms, I was just concerned on the water as I noticed a hand reaching out towards me. In an instant, I grabbed the hand and got up from the bed-not taking any thought to the fact I was only in my white candor tank top-pushing the heavy, distinctly male body against the walls of the dorms, hearing murmurs from the initiates as I realized who I pinned against the wall.

Eric.

_Just my luck_, I thought as I let go of him, a smirk dancing on his face as he turned around to face me while point a finger, something I gladly pushed away. "The next time you want to wake me up, I'd rather you take precautions." I told him through chattered teeth, the low temperatures of the cold compound reaching me through the wet shirt that stuck to my skin. In response Eric just laughed under his breath as he handed me a sweater from the floor, another thing I gladly pushed away.

"And the next time you want to fight someone, just ask." He said with an almost grin as he wiped his slightly wet hands on the sweater, picking up the bucket I suspected he used to downpour water onto my head. "I told you all last night the rule of being in the training room by eight, after the daily jog." He started, loud enough so it caught every initiate's attention. "Don't mess it up." He added, giving me an almost approving glare but a glare no less as I cursed at him under my breath, watching him leave before changing my clothes.

"Hey,_ Knox_." Tris said, almost uncertain by the name as I turned my head to look at her. "Why didn't you come back to the dorms with us yesterday?" She asked as she slipped off and on a shirt in a second, obviously insecure of what her body has to offer.

"Yeah," Christina butted in, already irritating me enough to push her over the Chasm. "I mean how else would you have found your way. Plus you completely skipped out after dinner." She added as if she was interrogating me. That began to upset me. But in response I just shrugged, slipping off my wet candor tank top and leaving me in the black dauntless underwear I found lying around yesterday before I took a shower. It was strange that I knew my way around this place like the back of my hand, but of course, it wasn't my original faction. I would defiantly know if I was born into Dauntless before my factionless life.

"Hey, those were some smart moves." A voice-one distinctly related to the boy that was on my list-said from behind me, obviously only talking to me because half of my bare skin was exposed. "I could defiantly help you out though with you technique-"I stopped him mid-sentence before turning around and kicking his legs out from under him, kneeing him in the nuts and picking him up by the collar of his black shirt.

"My technique is flawless little one; it's _you_ who could use _my_ help." I snapped at him under my breath before dropping his body back onto the ground, hearing him grunt in pain as I shook out my hands before slipping on a shirt that Christina was holding out for me, Tris just watching the boy on the floor.

"Welcome to the circle." Christina said with a proud grin as I laughed, finding a pair of black pants that seemed to tightly hug my legs, yet gave them free movement as if I was wearing nothing. As I put on a pair of black sneakers that matched my dauntless getup, I was about to remark with an 'I don't do friendships' reply until I realized I was in society. I didn't need to worry about my survival like I did when I was factionless, _because I survived_. So, instead of shutting them out completely, I let them in.

"Glad to be welcomed." I told them as Christina gave me something to tie up my hair, which I did as we stepped over the boy's body that was still on the ground-grunts and groans of pain coming from him that could only make me purely smile-and made out way to the training room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight." Four said loud enough for all of us to hear him in the large training room, giving me a glance as he pressed a gun into Tris' hands, obviously in reference to have heard what I did to both Eric and Peter. "Thankfully, if you're here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." He continued as he handed everyone else a gun, almost hesitating before handing me mine. "Don't shoot off anyone's head, okay?" he asked me in a low voice that only I could hear him in, causing me to slightly scoff as I rolled my eyes.

"Initiation if divided into three stages." He started up again, Eric standing in the corner of the room, surveying the premises like a hawk does in its territory. "We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. All stages aren't weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible-though difficult-to drastically improve or degrade your rank over time." I held the gun in my hands like it was a rock, just a simple thing in out earth's biosphere. I noticed Tris in the corner of my eye looking at hers as if it was a bomb, ticking its way down to zero before it goes off and kills us all.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear." Four went on, almost causing me to yawn or cough from the bullshit manifesto he was reciting. I did, and Eric noticed, giving me an almost approved nod and a smirk, his cold eyes however keeping me on my toes. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first is primarily physical; second emotional; and third mental."

"But what-," Peter-the boy I pushed on the floor this morning whose name I learned from Christina-said through yawns and small grunts, cracking his neck as he attempted to stand up straight. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" He asked Four as I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it all, expecting Four to do what he ended u doing; Four flipped the gun in his hand, aiming the barrel directly against Peters forehead, clicking the bullet into place. Peter seemed to wheeze with the yawn and grunt stuck in his throat, his lips slightly parted as his body obviously froze.

"Wake up." Four snapped as he gestured to the gun in Peters hands. "You're holding a loaded gun too. Act like it." He added as he lowered the gun, Peters eyes hardening as the threat seemed to past. All I can picture is Peter saying something stupid and me not hesitating to blow his brains out. _Come on Candor…_ my mind taunted me and my thumb traced its way around the gun.

"To answer your question," I started, completely annoyed by both the silence and Peter. Four and Eric giving me almost surprised glares as the rest of the initiates turned to look at me. "You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself, _Peter_." I finished, saying his name the same way Marcus did mine during the choosing ceremony: like I ate an expired piece of bread and never stopped chewing it. Four stopped walking by my end of the row and turned on his heel, watching me with his blue prying eyes.

"This is also information you may need later in stage one, so, I advise you all to watch me." He said as he faced the wall of targets-the shape of human targets with a giant red bullseye in the heart. He stood up straight, his feet apart and held the gun with both hands, taking a small exhale of breath as he aimed towards my target. As he fired, I noticed a few of the initiated shrivel away from the loud bang but I never took my eye off the bullet. It hit the pure red center.

Four motioned us to shoot, most of the people doing so as they raised their guns and recoiled with the pressure. "Are you going to shoot or what?" He asked me as he noticed me watching everyone else try and try again.

"Why should I when you know I could shoot a moving bird?" I answered his question with my own, raising an eyebrow as Eric made his way towards me.

"Come on, Knox." He said with a smirk as if all he's wanted to do for the past few hours is say my name. "Show us you belong." He added with his snake tongue as he gestured towards my target. Instead, I decided to toy with their minds and let out a girly sigh.

"But, Four messed up my target. I have nothing to aim for." I told them in a sweet little vulnerable voce, Four rolling his eyes as Eric seemed to enjoy the little play, turning my body to face the target. "I'm sure you don't need the center princess." He said as he pointed my gun to the target, an hand on my shoulder as he did so. I made me feel violated, so I didn't think twice when I shrugged off his hand and aimed my gun at the bullseye, though, it wasn't mine.

My body didn't recoil what so ever as the gun went off and I hit the center of each and every one of the initiates targets, watching as they all turned to the gun in their hands and then towards me as I finished the last one off, checking the clip to see I only had two bullets left. Four stood there, obviously bored and annoyed with my little show and Eric just watched the targets, his cold eyes surveying each of the bullet holes inside the targets as he motioned for everyone to put down their guns.

"Class dismissed." He told everyone in the room as his gaze turned back to me. Everyone seemed to hesitate before dropping their guns on the table and walking out of the training room. I didn't worry about it much as I dropped my gun on the top of the pile, about to walk out with the rest of the group before I felt someone get a grip on my and, turning to see it was Eric and all of his piercings.

"Who are you…" He asked me, almost more to himself as he watched me like a fly he might have dissected under a microscope. I smirked as I pulled my arm from his grasp, watching Four give me a lance from the corner of the room.

"I'm Stevie Knox." I told him before walking out, not even bothering to notice his expression in response as I heard the heavy door slam close behind me.


End file.
